User talk:Eddieltu
Welcome Vehicle Sounds Hey there. Thank you for your recent edits, however, there is a slight issue: I have noticed you have supplied "proof" to That Ferrari Guy - thank you for this source of information. However, this merely proves that Rockstar themselves have called the engine a "5 cylinder" - it does not necessarily prove the engine is a 5 cylinder - GTA V Files are full of contradicting information, unfortunately. As a mechanic, and someone who has studied cars for plenty of years, I can assure you the engine sound is more similar to a low-revving V10. The engine sounds in GTA V (and pretty much the entire GTA series) are extremely poor - they remind me of childlike games! Therefore, given the poor quality of engine sounds, I cannot certify that the engine sound IS a V10, nor IS a I5, but I can say that it more similar to a V10. The smooth valve timing with little time for odd-firing, as well as the low-tone makes the engine similar to a V10. A 5 cylinder engine would be slightly smoother than your typical 4 cylinder, but definitely not as smooth as a V6. In fact, saying this, the engine sound of the Buffalo, 9F, Jackal, etc, could even be a V6, given V6s are the smoothest of engines. In conclusion, please be advised that "engine sounds" on this wiki are very inaccurate, and can only be this way, since Rockstar's engine sound are simply not realistic enough to conclude. I myself am having trouble to summise the engine sounds of the latest Racing cars added to the game. Thank you for your time. :) Monk Talk 17:12, July 13, 2016 (UTC) :Taken from Talk:RE-7B: :please bare in mind these are really, really loose descriptions. I can't summarise an engine sound when it sounds like a toy car. Rockstar's lack of engine detail means the descriptions are based on a vague, concluded description - hell, I could say a lot more about an engine sound if they were more realistic. I know my engine sounds like my own mother. Unfortunately I can only vaguely say that it's "a bit like this, but a bit like that too", rather than "It's definitely this". Don't let the car confuse you either. Just because it's a hyper car, doesn't mean it's a hyper engine. These types of cars usually have a V6 in 'em, or something similar, and they REALLY don't sound like them. Same case here really. If I was told a bit more about the engine specs, displacement, valve size, exhaust boring, etc, I'd be able to certify what engine sound it is, but of course, this is GTA, none of this information even exists...the only engine sound that's a definite answer are V8 engines in the Ruiner, Dominator, etc. I'm starting to give up on engine sounds. I'm thinking of outright removing the engine "sound" listings, given how unsourced they really are (and only ever can be). Hope you can understand me. Monk Talk 17:23, July 13, 2016 (UTC) :See here, as I've proposed the removal of unjust, unsourced "sounds". Sticking to the engine models and quotes are best. Monk Talk 17:35, July 13, 2016 (UTC)